Pilot's Last Broadcast
by thoreaufan4
Summary: Officer Lucas Scott started out as a energetic, optimistic, and talented cop. However, as a tragedy occurs, he starts to fade away from the great cop he was. Will this new undercover mission bring him back, or will it leave him more lost than ever?
1. Prologue

The sun settled behind the mountains, the darkness took over. Mostly at this time, people start to pack up, and head home. Have dinners with their family, change into sweats, and have a relaxing break from their job. But for cops, this time was night was their job. Heading out for endless patrols, romaing around the city of New York. Driving through alleys, streets, freeways, just to find violence. A disturbance. They run, to where everyone is running from. Putting their lives on the line, jsut to protect their city. Their town. Do cops get the kind of respect that they deserve. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe it's based on what city, what cop, what circumstance. You always see videos about how cops maybe take it too far, beating people, lashing out. But do you ever see the videos where cops actually save people's lives. Sure, maybe thats boring, its whats expected. But we never see the truly, difficult challenges that cops face. You never see the scars, the blood, the shock as they kill for the first time. Never.

This time at night, when the shine dissapears, is the time where the cops really start to focus. This time at night, is where it starts. The robberys, the fights, the violence, that really start to show on the streets of New York.

Lucas Scott loves this time at night. The adreline, the excitement, the nerves kick in. Driving through endless of streets, searching for their first scene of crime. Hundreds of people walking around, the lights of the many buliding shining, the noise of hundreds of different conversations fill his ears. But those voices seem so far away, as he focuses on the sights. The faces. He always dreamed of being a cop, ever since he was little. And now that dream has come true. Sure, he enjoyed it, afterall he is young at 24 years old. He had noticed that his older partner, Peter, was tired of this job. Peter is about a year shy of retiring from the force. He of course was sad about leaving this job he had for thirty years. But he also felt relieved, as he finally could settle down at home and be with his family. Sure, he loved his job, but I guess the tiredness just finally caught up with him. He looks at Lucas, and smiles as he thought of when he was 20 years old. The excitment never seems to fade, and the energy never dissapears. But after a while, when you are as old as Peter, its gets lonely. You miss your family, your kids, your wife, everything. You always show up to dinner late, as you found another lead. The stress on your marriage is tough, and your wife never lets you hear the last of it. YOu always have to be ready to drop everything you're doing, and go investigate on a case. It's tough, but what job isn't.

"Pete, kid on a bike, 3:00", Lucas said as he eyed the suspicious kid.

Peter looked over, and saw the kid reaching for something in his hood pocket. Peter reaches for his gun, but then stops as he sees the kid pull out a water bottle.

"False alarm. Go ahead, Luke" Peter lets out a sigh of relief, he didn't feel like facing a confrontation today.

Lucas started the car, but then jumped as he heard the window glass break. It was the same kid, now holding a machine gun.

Lucas reached for his gun, and raced out of the car. He pointed to kid, holding his gun.

"Drop the gun! Drop the gun, or I will have to shoot you!" Lucas shouted, as the boy refused to drop his gun.

The boy then pointed the gun to Lucas, so Luke was forced to shoot.

Lucas shot the kid in the abdomen, and the world seemed to stop. He wached as the kid slowly fell, silence seemed to fill the world. No sirens, no screams, no voices, just pure unbearing silence. Then Luke raced towards him as he fell. A crowd swooped in, as they watched in horror. Lucas reached for the kids neck, but found no pulse.

"Shit." Lucas mumbled, this was his third person that he has killed. It never gets any easier. He remembered the first person he killed, he was a youg guy like this one. He was on the run, and Lucas caught up to him at a dead end. The kid then grabbed a little girl at the wrong place at the wrong time. He held a knife to her throat. Lucas with Pete behind, pointed his gun at the boy. He looked towards Pete and he nodded, so Lucas was forced to shoot the boy in the head. He would never forget that little girl's scream.

"Pete, Pete I got him." Lucas looked over at the car, and saw Pete still sitting in the passenger seat.

"Pete?" Lucas asked, but Peter refused to move. Lucas then froze with shock, as he saw blood coming from Peter's mouth.

"Pete! Peter!" Lucas shouted, as he rushed towards the car. He literally pulled the door off, as he dragged Peter from the car. Lucas dropped on the floor, as he held Peter.

"Pete, Pete?" No answer. Lucas checked his pulse, he could barely make out a beat.

"Peter, come on, stay with me. Okay? Do you hear that? An ambulance is coming, hold on." Lucas cried, as he held his partner. The crowd looked in shock, as they saw the fallen officer. Seeing two people dead in one night, kind of does that to people. But to cops, is what they mostly see everyday.

The ambulance finally arrived, as they asked Lucas what happened.

"He was shot, he was shot, and....I didn't notice, I didn't even...even noticed." Lucas said, choking up as he saw Peter get inside the ambulance.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Pete." Lucas wept, as he dropped onto the ground, leaning agaist the police car. Blood on his hands, blood on his face, blood on his shirt. Peter's blood. His first partner's blood.

"Officer Scott? Officer Scott, I'm sorry but you have to come with us. We need the details on what happened." The officer said.

"Please, come with us, and then you can go to the hospital." The officer pleaded, as he saw the distraught Lucas.

Lucas then sucked it up, wiped his tears, and followed the officer. He needed to get it together. He had to.

"So Officer Scott, please tell us what happened, starting with the beginning." A tall, young woman in a pantsuit, asked Lucas.

Lucas sighed, and retold the whole story from his eyes.

"Then, I raced out of the car, and told him to drop the gun. He refused, then pointed the gun at me, so...I was forced to shoot. Then...I saw Pete...he was not moving, he was still...then I saw the blood. And I rushed over to him" Lucas said unemotionally, as he stared coldly at the woman.

"Okay" The woman said, as she wrote down what Lucas said. She then repeated what Lucas told her, and asked "Are you sure thats right?"

Lucas stared at her menacingly. "Yes, I'm sure." He said curtly.

"Alright, then you can go Officer Scott. Thank you for your time." She said briskle, as she walked away to tell the chief. However she paused and said, "You should get some rest, you like hell."

Lucas sighed, and started to make his long way to the hospital. Jack, a friend of Pete's offered Lucas a ride to the hospital.

"Thanks" Lucas mumbled, he knew he couldn't drive tonight.

"So ...how did he look?" Jack asked, wondering about his best friend in the force.

Luke hesitated, but the said honestly, "Dead." Again, with no sign of any emotion.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital. The white walls blinded Luke, as he asked the nurse where Peter James was.

She pointed to the right, and we started for what seemed like miles, to his room.

And there is when Lucas's heart dropped. He saw his friend Haley, and her husband (Lukes Brother) looking distraught as they held Pets's wife. He thought about turning back, but Jack walked towards them, and now there was no turning back.

"Hey Carol, how is he?" Jack asked, as he sat next to Pete's wife. She tries to answer, but her voice chokes as she continued to sob. Jack held her, as she cried on his shoulder. Luke never felt so horrible in his life before.

"Hey man." Nathan said, after realizing Luke was there. Nathan stared at the bloodstain on Lucas's shirt, and said "Hey Luke, you should probably wash up"

Lucas seemed to not hear him, as he continued to stare into space. He jumped as Nathan shook his shoulder. "Luke, are you okay?"

Lucas remained silent. Nathan tried again, speaking louder. "Luke wash up, please, they've seen enough blood for today."

Lucas nodded, and heading for somewhere to wash up. When he came back, he found the doctor talking to Haley and Carol. He would never forget their faces, as different emotions came across. He didn't know what was going on, but when he saw Carol drop to the ground... he knew. He knew.

Three Days Later...

Lucas stood, standing in his police uniform. Staring at the coffin, the words of of the clergy were silent. Inaudible to Lucas's ears. He could only stare, watch in disbelief. He was just with Pete three days ago. Three days. Haley didn't speak a word to him, she looked as if she blamed him. He deserved it though, Pete was his partner, it was his duty, his job, his right to protect him. It was even worse when Pete was about to retire, to stay home with his family. That image just made it harder.

The guns raised, as the soldiers saluted to Peter James. A hero he was, as well as a great father, great husband, great police officer. He was gone, and now the energetic, young, optimistic Lucas Scott aged about twenty years. You could see it his eyes, the weariness, the coldness, the emptiness. He was lost, and a new stranger took over him. He didn't even know who he was anymore. His dream of being a cop, was now demoralized. His dream led him to pain, his dream led his best friend fatherless. Her son or daughter would never get to see their great, amazing grandfather. And it was his fault. His responsibily to keep him safe. And he failed.

After the funeral, everyone drove to Carol's house for the luncheon. Going, and being surrounded by people, didn't really suit him that well. Especially the looks Haley keeps giving him, it just pushed him farther into the ground. His heart truly gave out to her, as he never lost a parent before. Certainly not this way.

He sat alone, on the outdoor patio. It was a cold day, the wind blew, the wind whistled, the clouds gathered. Cold. He stared at his hands, and saw blood. This kept happening to him, as he would wake in the middle of night, and see bloodstains. On his shirt, on his hands. It was like he was there again, he was living that day again. That day that he would never, ever forget. The day where he let two people die.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked venomly, glaring at him with her teary eyes. "Get out!"

"Haley..."

"I said get out Lucas! And never come into my mother's house again!"

Lucas stared at her, his heart literally ripping out. His best friend, his sister-in-law, hated him.

Haley then started to hit him, hard. She kept hitting and hitting, and then shouted. "I hate you! I hate you! You promised, you promised that you would keep him safe! You promised!" Haley screamed, as she hit him once more.

Lucas looked at Nathan, as Nathan showed pity. Lucas turned around, and walked away. He stopped as heard Haley yell at him once more. These words forever changed Lucas Scott. Maybe even killed him.

"Lucas I never want to see or hear from you again. From now on, you are dead...you are dead to this family." Haley said, her broken voice never to be forgotten to Luke. Nathan tried to talk to her, but Haley stormed away.

For the first time in Lucas Scott's life, he was broken.

Next Chapter

A year passes:

Lucas gets the oppurtunity to be a undercover cop

There he will meet the most dangerous people in New York

starting with suspected drug smuggler Jeff Davis and his family

Catching On? Okay, if not he has a daughter?

Brooke Davis ring a bell?


	2. Chapter 1

One Year Later...

Loud horrible music, drunken conversations, annoying laughter filled the New York bar. Cops were all around, drinking, laughing, taking a break from their stressful jobs. However, Lucas Scott sat on the corner of the bar, drinking heavily, avoiding everyone around him. To him, the bar was filled with silence, everything around him was deaf to his ears. When people spoke to him, they talking in slow motion, in a different language. This was his sign that he needed to stop drinking. But however, like most people do, he ignored the signs. He jumps, as his boss pats him on the shoulder.

"Great job today, Scott. You're a hero." The chief said, smiling down at the young cop.

Lucas shook his head, "I let him get away." He whispered.

"Yea, you did, but you also saved a life today, son. And that's what we're supposed to do, save lives." The chief shook his head. "You're always the modest one." The chief sits down, and calls for another beer. "Listen, Scott this isn't the time or place, but...I have this new proposition for you ."

Lucas looked confusingly at his chief. "Okay."

The chief looked around him, searching for someone listening. When it was clear he said to Luke about a new mission in Miami. The chief said he couldn't go into details, not here anyway, but would like Lucas to go and take charge of the case.

Lucas was shocked, "Really... wow chief. Are you sure?"

The chief smiled, "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't fully confindent in your talent Scott. Sure, you made some mistakes this year, everybody does. You went through hell... and to tell you the truth Scott, a lot of people are unsure about you.

Lucas looked down, he knew what people thought.

"But I'm not. And this mission, if you get this son of a bitch, I promise you no one will be unsure about you in the end."

Lucas stared at his beer. This mission, as the chief said, may bring him back. Maybe even make him a detective. Detective Lucas Scott. It has a nice ring to it.

"I don't know..." Lucas started, but was interrupted.

"Look, I'll give you some time to think it over. But I need an answer by tomorrow, okay Scott." The chief got up, but then stopped.

"Have some fun tonight Scott, you deserve it."

Lucas gave hime a small smile, and watched his chief exit out of the bar. He thought about this oppurtunity, this oppurtunity of a life time. He stared at his beer once again, he needed to change. He needed to do this, to get his current life in check and move on. He was a mess, everyone knew that. And maybe this mission would bring him back. Well, he hoped.

* * *

He already made up his mind, as he walked in the chiefs office. "Okay, I'm in"

The chief smiled, "Great, Detective Marshall will give you the details about the case. Detective?

Detective Marshall, however wasn't too impressed. He stared at Lucas, looking him over. What the fuck was chief thinking? The detective thought. This kid was a fuckin mess.

"Okay" Detective Marshall sighed, "Here is your new objective. Jeff Davis" He handed Lucas a picture. "Jeff Davis, typical rich husband and father. Lives in a hugh mansion in Miami, owns several million dollar businesses, and sleeps with countless of women. However, a source inside found out a whole different side of Mr. Davis. Sources say the Davis is in control of a drug cartel in Miami. However,we have no proof of this, because Davis is a sneaky son of a bitch. So in order to arrest this bastard we need to catch him with the drugs. And thats where you come in."

Lucas looked over the photo again, and taking in all the information. "Okay, one question. How am I going to get at least 5 ft away from him, without getting shot?

"Your cover is going to be Mr Davis's new gardener. When he gets out of the house, you go in. When he goes to somewhere in the middle of the night, you follow him. You're living in a pool house at their residence, so getting in and out shouldn't be a problem.

"What about his wife and kids? How do I get around them?

"It should be no problem. His wife is usually gone most of the time, and his daughter is always at parties around town. So your best oppurtunity is probably when it's dark."

Lucas nodded, knowing how hard this was going to be. "And if he catches me..."

"You're dead. Straight and simple Mr. Scott."

"But we promise you, we will do anything we can to keep that from happening. Right Detective?" The chief asked.

"Yep." Detective Marshall smirked as he simply showed no signs of how dangerous this was going to be.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, when do I start?"

* * *

Lucas has never been to Miami before, the bright sunshine, the warm humidity, the thick air, it was a whole different world compared to New York. But from now on, he was not Officer Lucas Scott born and raised in New York. He was James Matthews (Lucas was a big Dave Matthews fan) born in North Carolina, and raised in Miami. Luke Matthews was a trained and veteran gardener that starts his new job at the Davis residence today. You couldn't see any signs of nerves from his emotionless face as he arrived in his red truck, but believe me he was petrified.

If you ever seen the Natural History Musauem, this was twice the size. Oh my fuckin god, it was like two mansions glued together. The yard was probaly the size of Lucas's childhood home, times 10. They couldn't just made him the pool guy, or something. Really, it's like mowing a park. A huge fuckin Central Park. But he signed up for this, this bastard was his responsibiliy. And he wasn't going to screw this up, he would do anything to catch this guy.

He slowly got out of the truck, and headed to the front door. Right when he raised his hand to knock, the door opened (well, practically was ripped off) as a girl stormed right into him.

The girl mumbled something like, "Watch where you're going." The girl glared at him, and was about to bend down to pick up her purse, but Lucas stopped her.

He bent down to pick up her purse and then gave it to her, adding a poilte smile.

And then at that moment there was an uncomfortable silence that went on for what seemed like an eternity. Cloudy blue eyes vs. hazel brown. Completely different colors, but they share the slight dilation of the pupil, a hint of pain and sadness. He looked down uncomfortably and shoved his hands into his pockets, with the girl just staring at him, like she was trying to figure him out.

"Who...?" The girl was about to respond, but was interrupted by another girl's voice.

"Brooke! Let's go!" A blond girl shouted in a black convertible with the radio on full blast.

Brooke looked at Lucas again, but then a older woman came down the stairs.

"Brooke, who is your friend?" The woman said with a hint of distaste in her voice. She looked down on Lucas, as he wore jeans and mudddy boots. His rough beard, and his messy blond hair. "Why was her daughter talking to this homeless man", she thought.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, and went out to meet her friend. But not without sneaking another glance at the handsome stranger.

"Umm...James Matthews...I'm the new gardener, Miss." Lucas answered.

* * *

"Who was that?" Peyton asked smirking, as she started her car.

"Who?" Brooke asked, while fixing in her hair.

"That hot guy you were talking to. "

"Oh...I don't know. So, where this party they we _had _to go to?" Brooke asked, changing the topic.

Peyton smirked again, but let it go. "Well, it so happens to be at your boyfriend's house. Remember him?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Shut up, and can you please take us there in one piece!"

Peyton answered by speeding up, "Woo hoo!"

Brooke shook her head, this was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

"Oh, thats right. I must have forgotten..." The woman said putting on a fake smile, as she stared at the gardener with her cold eyes. "That explains it." She added while looking at his outfit once again. She let out a breath, and started talking with a completely false sincerity.

She then showed him, where he would be staying. The pool house was at least a mile away from their house, which didn't completely shock him. They probably thought that he would break in and steal something. Well, they were not completely off there, he thought.

"So you are to wake up and start at about 6:00a.m everyday, except on Sundays at 9:a.m. You can at least have two breaks and a lunch, and you get off when you finish. I have lots of parties in my backyard, and if I see any bush untrimmed, any flower dead, you're gone. No parties, no smoking, no drinking (Now thats too far, Lucas thought), and don't ever bring a girl here. You only go inside the residence from the backdoor when you want food. You either eat in the kitchen, or out here. Never, ever, interrupt me or my husband when we have guests over. Now, today I need the hedges trimmed, the lawn mowed, and I need some new flowers along the pool area. Guests are arriving at 5:00 so I should see you done before then. Got it?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes Ma'am." He quietly said, "I'll get started right now."

"Good." Mrs. Davis said briskly, and turned away. "Oh...and Mr. Matthews...if I ever you see you talking to my daughter again, I'll will have you fired. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Lucas said politely as he could, and walked off to the garden and started his work. When it was clear, he made his way over the far left window of the residence. He checked over his shoulder, and then tried to hatch the window open. He had to be careful because if the alarm went off, he was dead. He reached his arm inside and planted a bug in what he hoped was Mr. Davis's office. He carefully closed the window, and went off to the pool area and swiftly pretended nothing had happened.

So far, so good. But as he looked over the lawn once again, he took an agonizing deep breath.

This was going to be a long, long day. Couldn't they just make him the pool guy?

* * *

It was 5:00 on the dot, and Luke barely finished his first day of work. The intensity of the hear didn't help him that much, he missed New York.

He sighed, as he practically collapsed on the bed, well matress. He was starving, but wasn't sure if he was allowed to the kitchen when the guest were over. She didn't say anything about that, did she? He looked at the window, and saw only a few people who had just arrived. He could maybe go... wait what was he doing. Was the Lucas Scott really afraid of Victoria Davis... hell yes!

Well, this probably was his only chance, with so few people. And no sign of Victoria, so he walked the fast that he could to the kitchen. The maid smiled at him, as he introduced himself to her. She was really nice, which came to a delightful surprise. She gave him literally a 5 course meal, with chicken and rice and grilled vegtables. He looked around, and so no one in there, so he decided to join her and keep her company. It's always to have company when you eat. He missed having conversations with people, especially his brother and...his wife.

It's has been only a year, but to Luke it's like it has been five. Sure, he and his brother had a few phone conversations, but they were always brief and quick. Luke understood, he knew this was a hard time for Nathan, especially with the stress of his basketball career at a standstill. Over this past year, Lucas has never felt so alone, so sad. But his job always took his mind off of his personal life, and for that he was eternally grateful.

He learned that the maid's name was Rosa. She didn't speak English that well, but you didn't need to understand the words for her hand movements and her face expressions told the stories. She was from Mexico, and moved here about two years ago with her daughter. "I always...dreamed...of living here. In America. " She was quite funny too, with her animated storytelling about her days with Victoria and Mr. Davis. Luke found out the Mr. Davis was very involved in his work, "never has time for his...family...his daughter..." Rosa said shaking her head. "His daughter...very nice girl...troubled...very troubled...but sweet, sweet girl" Rosa then showed him pictures of her daughter, and her big family back in Mexico.

"So Mr. Davis is not here tonight?"

"No, he has been out of town. He comes back late though, maybe today."

It had to be tonight, he thought. He could sneak in while Victoria was outside with her guests, and her daughter?

"Where is their daughter? Is she here?"

"No, she is out again. She always gets home really late though," Rosa rolled her eyes,"Party girl, you know?"

Okay, so he would have to get in touch to Marshall to keep a look out with the surveillence.

"She's beautiful" Lucas smiled, pointing at her daughter. "Just like her mother."

Rosa blushed, "Well, thank you Mr. James...do you have children?"

Lucas shook his head. "Well, when you do, you show me pictures...okay?"

"Deal." Lucas smiled, but apologized as he had to get back. "See you tomorrow." The second after he left from the backdoor, Victoria Davis barged in and starting barking orders at Rosa.

After Victoria finished Rosa started cooking. It was not until Victoria was clear out of the room when Rosa mumbled, "Bitch."

* * *

"You alone?" Detective Marshall asked, clearly surprised that Scott was calling him so soon.

"Yes." Lucas said as he was pacing in the pool house. "He's not here. The maid said he was out of town." Lucas whispered briefly.

"Wife and daughter."

"His wife is throwing a party in the backyard, everyone is outside. And the daughter went out to a party."

Marshall sighed, running his hand over his newly shaven head. "Okay, Scott you go in, and come right back out. Don't stay in one room longer than the other, keep moving, and make sure to plant the bugs in lofts, offices, living room, etc. You got it?

"Yes."

"Look Scott this is your first day, it's completely understandable to wait."

"This might be our only chance. I'm going."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out." Marshall said, looking at the surveillance in his hotel room. "Okay, when I say go you go, when I say hide you hide, and I when I say get the hell out of there..."

"Get the hell out of there. Anything else?" Lucas interrupted.

There was about a 5 second pause, then Marshall said, "Go."

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that Scott!" Marshall screamed through Luke's earpiece.

"Sorry." Lucas mumbled as he trailed to the pool house. His arm was bleeding, as he had to jump from the upstairs window. He was planting a bug in what looked like a loft, and Marshall was warning him to hurry up and get out, because the party ended. Lucas refused as noticed a safe in a storage room near the back. The door was locked, so Lucas was trying to hatch it open. Marshall voiced was still ringing in his ear, as he heard footsteps. He was forced to jump, which wasn't so pleasent. Luckily, he didn't seem to break his arm.

"When I tell you to get out of there, you get the fuck out of there!" Marshall screamed, still furious about how Lucas handled it.

Lucas sighed, as he took the earpiece out of his ear, Marshall's banging voice now was silent. Lucas looked at his arm and cringed, how was he supposed to explain tomorrow?

He stepped in the pool house, and puched the wall. Over and over again. When he calmed down, he slid to the floor with his back to the wall. "Fuck." He mumbled, as he took a deep breath trying to steady his rapid heartbeat. It was going to take a while for him to return back to the residence. The confidence surely went out the door, but maybe he didn't even have confidence to begin with.

He walked to the bathroom, searching for a medical kit for his arm. There was huge gash near his elbow, he needed stitches badly. Nothing. "Great", as he started to wash his arm off. There was no way he was going back to the residence tonight, he would just have to use his sleeve from one of his shirts and wrap it around the gash. He needed alcohol though, to not risk infection.

He looked down at his arm once again, the blood now starting to ooze out again. Rapidly the red covered his arm...he shook his head, clearing the painful thoughts.

_"Pete, hang on okay." Lucas repeated, pressing his hands on the wound. The red, the deep darkness of the red implanted in his mind._

_"Pete? Lucas cried, holding onto his partner, holding on to his father._

He had to get of here, a good. long run would help clear his mind. Running always proved to be an escape to Lucas, especially in the middle of Central Park. The vast green trees covered the world of the park, the sounds of honking cars or screaming kids were miles away, the smell of the fresh, cool air. It was truly beautiful.

He put on a sweatshirt, to cover the gash if anyone caught him. He walked quickly through the backyard of the residence. He then exited the gates, turned his IPod on, and ran.

* * *

After a hour of running freely across the streets of the Miami town, Lucas made his way back to the pool house. The lights were off all along the Davis residence. He ran his hand through his blond hair nervously, thinking if he should get some alcohol for his arm. He sighed, oh what the hell?

He slowly creeped through the backdoor to the kitchen, and quietly looked around.

Just then he heard loud laughter and blaring music, sounded like the Foo Fighters. He looked through the widow, careful to remain hidden, and saw the girl who bumped into him earlier today. What was she doing here at this time at night? Then it dawned on him, she was the daughter. She was currently laughing with the blond girl he saw today, and heading to back door as well. Probably sneaking in, to not wake her mom. He looked again quickly and by his luck, he found some alcohol and some towels.

He turned back around, and heard her closing the car door. Shit, shit shit, he thought.

Okay, how was he going to do this. But he had hurry, because she was heading closer the front door. With him sneaking in, and holding a bottle of alcohol, yea...that wasn't good. He thought rapidly of a cover story, as she opened the door.

* * *

Brooke was suprisingly not drunk tonight, the thought even surprised her. She often goes to the parties just so she could take her mind off her personal life. Her screwed up family, well if you could them that. Mainly they were strangers, living in the same house. Their conversations were always critical, about her mom's drinking, or her dad's absence. Topics according to Brooke's own life were always kept brief, her mom only interested in Brooke's wealthy boyfriend. That's what only matters in the rich world- parties, rich husbands, countless events you have to go to. Not your happiness, no, your happiness wasn't important. As long as you were rich, no one cared. These thoughts saddened Brooke, as she always dreamt of escaping from this world. Living a normal, care-free life, with no expectations, no pressure. However, you were trapped, stuck, forced to stay still. Keep quiet about your dreams, keep quiet about your desire to escape. This was your life, her life, that's just the way the world is. Her family is here, and no matter how much they mean little to her, they are still her family. She loved them, even though they don't understand her. She loved even though her dad only went to one of her cheerleading competetions, which he only stayed for 10 minutes before leaving. She loved them even though her mom always showed up late to her graduation, her dad not even showing up at all. She loved them, even if they didn't love her back. She was used to it, besides she had her friends. And they meant the world to her, she was grateful for them. And her boyfriend...he was nice. He was the boyfriend where your parents were totally fond of, especially her mother always drooling over him. He was rich, confident, and handsome, and thats what it took to get their approval.

Brooke was interrupted in her daze as she opened the door, and bit back a scream. The guy she ran into earlier today, ironically just ran into her.

* * *

Okay that was stupid, but he couldn't think of anything else fast enough. So he decided just to run into her, and then leave avoiding an akward conversation, and she hopefully wouldn't see the vodka bottle.

"Sorry." Lucas said hastily, and then quickly walked off back to the pool house, before her or her mom would question him.

Brooke stood for their confused, but then angrily went after him.

"Who was this guy? Why was he in her house?" She thought, as she yelled at him.

"Hey!" She yelled at him, "What the hell is your problem?"

Lucas sighed, annoyed that she would probably wake her mom, and then he would be done.

She caught up to him, and he quickly hid the bottle behind his back.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?

Lucas looked down, noticing the light went on near the backdoor. Shit.

"What the hell is going on here? Brooke, what are you doing talking to the gardener?" Victoria spit out, clearly angry over her rude awakening.

Brooke looked even more confused as she continued to look at Lucas. "Gardener?" She mumbled.

"And you..." Victoria pointed to Lucas,"I told you not to come near my daughter, or I would have you fired."

Lucas opened his mouth to explain, but he was interrupted by Brooke.

Brooke widened her eyes, "No! No mom, it wasn't his fault. I was...I was just asking about ...gardening. It wasn't his fault" Brooke then cringed, as she thought was a horrible cover story.

Victoria glared at her daughter, "Whatever...but please Brooke would you keep it down from now on. Jesus, what would the neighbors think?" Victoria asked appauled, and then glared at Lucas.

"What are you still doing here?" Lucas shook his head and mumbled an apology. He started to make his way, but then Victoria stopped him. "Wait, since you're up and I'm not going to be here tomorrow, why don't I tell you what you are doing tomorrow." She smirked, "Since Brooke is having a party with her friends tomorrow, you will need to do the following: Clean and filter the pool, set up decorations around the backyard, plant new flowers along the fence, repaint the fence with a new coat of white, and trim the hedges." Lucas nodded, showing no distaste for the woman, however he was close as she still wasn't finished. "Also, I bought some new patio furniture that need to set up right away. And now as I think about it...what were you doing up this late anyway?" Victoria asked, as she narrowed her eyes.

Lucas again opened his mouth, and again Brooke interrupted. If this was in a different situation he would be annoyed, but tonight, at this moment, he was grateful.

"I woke him up,...I wanted him to know to...umm set up a tent. Like as you said I'm having a party tomorrow..and I asked him to work on the...tent." Lucas was desperately fighting a smile, as he heard the upmost, ridiulous story. He however seemed not be unnoticed, as Brooke glared at him.

Victortia however seemed to not notice this exchange, and showed a big smile on her face. "Well Brooke, thats a great idea! Jason, be sure to get a head start tomorrow and set it up, and you could also set up the fountains I bought that would go perfectly with the tent for the party."

Lucas continued to slump his shoulders, and sneaked a glance at his arm. How was he going to do this?

"Yes ma'am." Lucas said quietly.

To tell you the truth, Victoria didn't really care about her daughter throwing yet another party. She would be out to a dinner anyway, she just wanted to keep the gardener busy. She didn't trust him, it was that simple.

After Victoria left, Lucas and Brooke were left with another uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she would do that." Brooke said, Lucas noticing the real sincerity in her eyes.

Lucas nodded showing a faint smile, and turned away heading back to the pool house. Unnoticed to him, Brooke saw the huge gash on his arm and the bottle he was carrying.

* * *

She watched as he closed the door quietly behind him, and then she headed the opposite way to her bedroom.

She sighed, as she lied on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, thoughts seemed to never brush away the image of the hadsome gardner. He didn't really come to mind as a gardner; sure he dressed like one, but he looked like someone who was capable of...more. Like there was a deeper side to him, but was blocked away from the emotionless mask he puts up. Sure, maybe he didn't wear a mask, maybe thats who he is. Quiet, calm, an unnoticed figure in the world, that no one seems to cast a second glance to. I guess... she was so used to people coming to fronts who they were, they never hid their constant criticism, or dislike to anyone. He didn't. He just stood their, as her mother basically cast her eyes down, barking nonsense orders that don't really mean anything. No matter how insulting she was, he stood there. Quiet, no excuses, no biting remarks, just nodding his head saying few words as possible. In fact, he hasn't even said one word to her, which was quite unusual. Guys normally lined up for her, saying all the used up lines that had them laid countless of times. He intrigued her, which was also unusual. Brooke Davis has the unique talent of figuring out anyone in about the first minute of meeting them. But she had no clue who the hell this guy was. So she went to her bathroom to get a medical kit, and headed out of her room.

She checked if her mom went to bed, and when it was clear she made her way to the pool house. She knocked on the door.

* * *

Lucas closed the door quietly, and almost threw the bottle at the wall. He went to the bathroom, and took off his sweatshirt. He was in the middle of once again rinsing his arm, as the knocking on the door disputed him. He furrowed his brows, as he made his way to the door. He opened it, and the daughter Brooke appeared holding some bandages.

"Hey. Umm...I saw blood on your arm...and I thought you need some bandages." Brooke said, showing a bright smile.

"Oh..thanks." Lucas said, as he let Brooke in. Nerves ran through as he knew Marshall was going to have a field day if he found out about this.

"Sure, Jason right?"

"Umm...James actually" Lucas said showing a small smile, not at all offended as her mother called him the wrong name.

"Well theres my mother for you...I'm sorry she treats you that way." Brooke said, as she surprised herself for caring that much. She was used her mother treated all the workers badly, and Brooke felt bad but never said anything.

Lucas shrugged, and Brooke stared at the huge gash in his arm. "What did you do? Jump out of a window or something?" She asked, as she got the badages from out of the kit.

Lucas smiled, "Something like that."

"Here, let me see." She said, reaching for his arm.

"You dont have..." Lucas started feeling uncomfortable.

"Just give me your arm, Broody." He sighed, as he walked over to where she was sitting. He ignored her nickname for him, for it brought painful memories from when Haley called him broody. Haley used to always make fun of him for his spacing out, _"you think way too much dude, lighten up a bit moody_. But he couldn't help a small, faint smile appear as Brooke said it.

"Where's the alcohol bottle?" She asked while still examining his arm. Lucas didn't ask how she knew, and gave her the bottle.

"This will sting." She then poured some on a cotton ball, and pressed it on his wound. She looked at him, and found no sign of pain. Instead he felt a shock go through him, as she lightly touched his arm. Shit, this was so not good. And to make it worse, Brooke felt the same as she brushed her hand against his warm skin. A jolt of electricity that scared the hell out of her.

"Thanks." Lucas said again, as she wrapped the tape around his arm.

"No problem...Broody." She added, enjoying seeing the small smile appear on his rough, hard face. He seems like the kind of person that doesn't smile a lot. But whenver he does, she swears he lights up the room. However, as soon as he does, it quickly dissapears. The hard, emotionless mask appears, and the smiles and the laughs fade away.

"You should probably get back. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Brooke nodded, however was dissapointed as she didn't want to go back to her house. Her world. But she had to, it was her life. It was only thing that she ever known.

"Whats your full name? I mean...your last name?" Brooke asked, as she opened the door.

Lucas looked at her confused, but answere none the less, "Matthews. James Allen Matthews."

Brooke smiled, dimples full in view. "Cute...well, I'll be seeing you James Allen Matthews." She turned to leave, but not without waving a small goodbye.

Lucas smiled as he waved, and closed the door. He knew fairly well, that they wouldn't be talking for a while. He knew girls like her, wouldn't dare to talk to a gardener in public. But she was sweet enough to lie. Anways, he shook his head clearing away any thoughts about her. What the hell was he doing? He was here to arrest her father, and that was it. So he knew he had to avoid any conversation with her from now on. It was easier that way, not knowing the family before. Knowing their kindness, their warm-heartedness, their love for their family. And then having to see them as they arrest their father, brother, mom, sister, the pained look on their faces was always the hard part. He knew was it was like having a parent leave and that was hard enough, but having a family member arrested, convicted of a crime, he sure the pain and the shock would be...unbearable. Never get in too deep, because whenver you do it jsut makes it harder to get out unscathed. To get out without having any remorse, or pain. But tonight...after knowing the daughter of a suspected drug smuggler for only about a few miuntes, and seeing the cheery, beautiful girl...he knew there was no way of getting out without a scratch... he knew that his mission just got a lot more complicated.

And to Officer Lucas Scott, this was _so_ not what he imagined for his first case. And as he looks at his newly bandaged arm, he could still feel the slightest amount of electricity in the air. And that feeling of electricity from the one and only Brooke Davis was how Officer Lucas Scott was changed forever. For the good, or for the worse will be the question. And that question will remain unanswered for some time, as Lucas looks at the window and sees _the_ Jeff Davis walking out from his limo, strolling to the mansion. The clock starts now...


End file.
